Neko Majin (race)
are a species of magical cats that appear in Akira Toriyama's comedy manga Nekomajin, as well as in the spin-off manga Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission. Neko Majins are cute yet strong, and quietly play a big role somewhere in the world.Saikyō Jump #7, 2014 There are only twenty-eight Neko Majins in the Dragon World, making them an extremely rare creature. They are a simple race that enjoy martial arts, practicing magic, and pulling pranks. Overview Appearance Neko Majins are generally heavy set, have round bodies, and slanted eyes. Neko Majins look a lot like Majin Buu of the original series, although there is no relation. Neko Majins come in all different colors and fur patterns like actual cats do. Most Neko Majins are the height of the average Earthling child (Goku and others are seen looking down at his Neko Majin disciple, Z). Name Neko Majins may tend to be confused with "Majins". The Japanese word Majin that falls under Majin Buu's category would mean "demon." On the other hand, Majin can also be defined as "magical," which is placed under the Neko Majin category. Neko simply means "cat", causing the Japanese word Neko Majin to only mean "Magical Cat." Personality Many Neko Majins have a cheerful personality, but among them, there are also pessimistic ones, as well as quiet intellectual Neko Majins.Chouzenshuu 1, 2013 Lifestyle Neko Majin are extremely long-lived, possibly immortal, and can even sleep for 30-straight years. The Neko Majin race is originally from Earth, and they have existed on Earth longer than humanity; among them, there are apparently even those who have been alive since that time. They are frighteningly long-lived, but as they are capricious, they never quite increase in number. Like Oolong and Puar, two other anthropomorphic shapeshifters in the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise, Neko Majins live in a similar fashion as other Earthlings do; Neko Majins communicate verbally, wear clothing, own pets, accept currency, and even practice advanced martial arts. On a the cover of the Nekomajin manga, Neko Majin Mike can be seen in a red helicopter with Kojiro, while the Neko Majin Z protagonist flies via ki control alongside. Strong is the standard power of the Neko Majin race; this is normal for them, from the start. Majin-Dama are the Neko Majins' source of power. The Neko Majins keep this ball inside their bodies and can spit out of their mouth at will, but removing it causes them to lose their powers. Usagi Majin stole every other Majin-Dama (except Z's) around the Dragon World, but he was forced by Z to relinquish them all. Without their Majin-Dama a Neko Majin becomes a simple cat. Powers and abilities Neko Majins have the ability to shapeshift. Neko Majin are able to manipulate ki, notably Neko Majin Z uses the Nekohameha, his own variation of the Kamehameha technique.Neko Majin Z also displays the ability to mimic and alter techniques and abilities after witnessing them. Z once again performs this feat during battle with Onio; Z witnesses Onio transform into a Super Saiyan and then transforms into what he boasts as a Super Neko Majin, which granted him enough power to defeat Super Saiyan Onio even more easily than before. Usagi Majin noted that Neko Majin Z was the strongest Neko Majin, as the other twenty-seven combined along with Usagi Majin would be nowhere near his power - Neko Majin Z is said to possess power comparable to Good Buu. Transformations Super Neko Majin Through mimicking the Super Saiyan transformation, Neko Majin Z is able to undergo the Super Neko Majin transformation, much to his own amazement. Z states that in this form, he is absorbing more power than before; it is never explained what this means, though before Super Saiyan Onio could boast that Z is still too weak to defeat him, the difference in power shifted drastically. While copied from the Super Saiyan transformation, the color of the Neko Majin's fur does not change. This form is playable for Neko Majin Z in Dragon Ball Heroes. Transforming Ability Through mimicking the Frieza Race Transforming Ability, Neko Majin Z is able to transform into a state with double-eyelids. Cursed If a Neko Majin's Majin Ball is broken they take on a cursed state and forget their true name, thus becoming a simple cat. Video Game Appearances Neko Majin Z is an unlockable support-type character in the Japanese version of Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, and regular Neko Majins are supporting characters as well in Dragon Ball Heroes. List of Neko Majins *Neko Majin Mix *Neko Majin Mike *Neko Majin Z *Neko Majin V/AbraDragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission, 2012 *Neko Majin Singapura *Neko Majin Munchkin *Neko Majin Cornish Rex *Neko Majin Long-Hair *Neko Majin American Curl *Neko Majin Bengal *Neko Majin Bombay *Neko Majin Scottish Fold *Neko Majin Sphinx *Neko Majin Oriental Shorthair *Neko Majin Abyssinian *Neko Majin Devon Rex Usa Majins A rival race of the Neko Majins are their knock-offs the Usa Majins. *Usagi Majin *Usa Majin Lop Trivia *The character Ū-sama from Akira Toriyama's Oishii Shima no Ū-sama manga looks like a Neko Majin. *In the ''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' series, Neko Majin ears appear as customization options for male Majin characters. References pt-br:Neko Majin (raça) Category:Animals Category:North Galaxy Races Category:Races